Memories
by Emotionlessxxx
Summary: One shot When Ginny dies the last of her memories(a tattered peice of parchment) is in the hands of a house elf. That is before Angelica gets it and discovers the horrors of her mother's miserable life. R&R!


  
_Memories_ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all belong to J.K Rowling. Except perhaps Angelica and Hertz._Authors Note: This was just an idea I had long back, I had already written it and was compelled to upload it so here it is... Hope you like it!In this story: Angelica is the daughter of Ginny and Voldemort. Ginny is forced to marry Voldemort and dies few years later. Angelica is ignorant of how her mother died. She however finds the all her mothers memories stored in the hands of her house elf and discovers the reason of her death._ Angelica Voldemort shut the door with a loud bang as she glanced at the white snow outside the window which was slowly settling down the hard earth. It was her 15th Birthday and she had just come from the Masquerade Ball. People were always surprised that Angelica was nothing like her father except for her looks. She had long jet black hair and her mothers chocolate brown beautiful almond shaped eyes with thick black eyelashes which made her look very pretty. She was no doubt a beauty. She however unlike her father was kindhearted, brave and loyal."Can Hertz do something for Miss," asked a house elf stumbling towards her and bowing so low that the tip of its nose touched the ground.Angelica shook her head. She then glanced at her beautifully wrapped gifts yet to be opened and shook her head again. If there was anything she wanted for her birthday it was her mother alive again. Her mother, Ginevra Voldemort had died when she was only four. Why? She never knew. She was often either ignored or Crucioed if she asked about it. She had later learnt never to question her father about her mothers death. The memory of her fathers reaction flashed through her mind that moment._Flashback"Yes Angelica," said Voldemort at the court."How did mum die?" asked the 11 year old innocent Angelica. Innocent as her mother had once been.The Hall was now quiet. The Death Eaters shifted uneasily."Never, ever ask anything about your mother." said Voldemort softly in a deadly voice."Why not?" asked Angelica not sensing the wrath of her father.She hadn't yet known what she would recieve if she answered back to the 'Dark Lord'."Crucio," said Voldemort coldly.Angelica writhed in pain as she shrieked loudly as she crumpled to the ground.End Flashback_ Angelica sighed again as she watched the house elf walk across her room."Come back here Hertz." ordered Angelica."Yes Miss," said Hertz as it stumbled forwards."Listen Hertz, do you..err..know anything about mother?" asked Angelica softly."Yes Miss." replied Hertz bowing again."W--What is it," asked Angelica sensing excitement. She was going to know more about her mother."Only this. What Missus Voldemort left a day before she died." said the House bringing out a tattered peice of yellow and ancient parchment.Angelica curiously smoothened the wrinkles to read. In small handwriting and blood red ink was written.__

I am, Ginny Weasley and here is an account of my miserable life. I don't expect pity at all, why this is not a diary is because I have feared diaries or any such things after what happened in my 1st year. That was when my life actually began. I wouldn't have had such miseries if I had not touched that Diary. A Diary, charmed and full of Dark Magic. The Diary that wrote back, the diary which no doubt gave me comfort at first but just grief in the end. The very diary of Tom Riddle. He had cheated me into calling himself my friend and I never realised he was just using me all the time. When I did, it was too late very late but thanks to Harry he was destroyed. Unfortunately Harry had made a major blunder by giving it back to the hands of Lucius Malfoy who repaired it. It was darker than the previous one, full of more dark magic than it used to contain. Voldemort turned into Tom and fooled most of the people until Dumbledore warned everyone. The Diary could tell the whereabouts of everybody. Mind you, 'Everybody'. Thanks to the Diary Harry was tracked down and killed. We had planned to get engaged after the war. The night before he died he told me these very words,

'Ginny if something happens to me just move on. Please don't waste your life because of me. Always Remember, I love you and always shall.'I had replied confidently as I hadn't expected him to be dead, The light side would win always.'I love you too Harry. You shall always be in my heart whatever happens.' I said as I shut my eyes smiling.But I was wrong, the very next day Voldemort emerged into the house and killed Harry. Worst, he was Tom now. He looked like him and he was him. He had Tom's memories too and I whimpered frightened."Long since we've met isn't it," he said letting out a smirk of satisfaction.I just froze in fear as he took me away and..and I was forced to Marry him. It was the worst day in my life. I was bossed around by Tom every minute. Bossing me had apparently become his favourite hobby. I hated everything about him and he seemed to love everything about me or thats what he told me. He killed my Harry, he sucked out my innocence. He was responsible for everything that had made my life miserable.It wasn't long before I gave birth to twins, Jessica and Angelica. I was happy for a few years and concentrated on spending more time with them. Inside my heart however, I couldn't help thinking these would be Harry's if Tom hadn't killed him. I began to ignore Tom and I was more angry than ever towards him. My anger increased a few years later, Anger beyond everything. Jessica had refused to bow in front of Tom calling him a bastard which was what he was. And Tom..actually killed her, killed Jessica his..I hate to admit...own child. I began to completely ignore him, Angelica then became really ill and badly needed Jessica. The Healers told me that only Jessica would help Angelica get better which is impossible as she is dead. My dear Angel, you can't go to. You won't? Please..You are my life the only person who loves me which I in turn love. Tom has killed the rest, Harry and Jessica. Tom, I vow you revenge, you killed my baby and Harry. You have absolutely no feelings, you sucked out my innocence. You did a countless things to make my life miserable. Is life worth living for now? Tears rolled down Angelica's eyes as she clutched the parchment as though it was a precious diamond. Her father, her own father was responsible for all this. She had lost her twin sister and her mother. However, this hadn't explained everything."Hertz, how did Mother die,""Hertz can't tell,""Why not,""Master forbid Hertz to tell,""but I am your mistress.."Hertz look up as he spoke."You is seriously ill and the healers is thought you is dead.. Missus Voldemort thought you is dead...and..and.." Hertz paused."She is....she died out of sadness thinking that you is dead," Hertz whispered.Angelica now wished she'd never asked. Her mother had died because of her, They had thought she was dead and she had actually recovered after her mother had died.."Its all my fault.." said Angel hoarsly as she clutched the parchment harder than ever. _**  
THE END**_A/N. Like it? Loath it? Think its really dumb...whatever please REVIEW?? Though no flames please..just contructive critisism..The ending was horrible I know..Forgive me.Yours,xxginnyfanxx 


End file.
